Unexpected Alliance
by Alexandra-Black
Summary: To protect his students, Xavier brings in the most unlikely trinity: an angel, a demon and an immortal... but each of them brings with them new and more lethal dangers... Rated T for now... REVIEWZ!
1. Sunny Day

**Disclaimer: Ya really think I'd still write fanfiction if I owned any of the stuff I wrote? Didn' think so… BUT I do own the character's I made up (some will have big roles, whilst other's will just be in the background)… so no one steals em off me… deal?**

_Rating: T for now… most likely will take it up a notch sometime in the future if people actually read this… lol_

Full Summary: To protect his students, Xavier brings in the most unlikely trinity: an angel, a demon and an immortal... but each of them brings with them new and more lethal dangers... and in the heat of battle, a passion starts to rise, a forbidden infatuation as on mere touch could kill them both… and the whole world would get dragged down with them. New mutants. New secrets. New surprises.

The P.O.V will keep on changing with every chapter. This is more of a Prof X vision chap... lol

_Special thanx to my friends Daniel and Blue for helping me with this fic... :) _

* * *

_(Music: Kelly Clarkson – Breakaway… throughout the whole chapter)_

A proud smile spread across the calmly wise face of Charles Xavier, the headmaster of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, as he watched his students enjoying the warm summer day outside from his office window.

_They have overcome so much… and yet still, they can enjoy the small things in life…like a sunny summer's day…_

Charles looked at them one by one, remembering all which they had achieved and all the obstacles they had conquered.

Ray, Samuel, Bobby, Jubilee, Roberto, Amara, Tabitha, Rahne and Jamie were all playing "mutant-tag"… using their powers as best they could to avoid getting caught. Whether it was by creating an obstacle for their opponent or using their powers to escape, the "Junior" X-men had learnt to use their powers very well.

_Apart from the occasional havoc they cause…_

Scott, Jean and Alex were all lounging by the pool, whilst Kitty and Kurt were having a water-fight in the pool. All of them were laughing, joking… happy… _and to think all this was almost destroyed a few months ago… with the rise of Apocalypse… this all would have changed…_

But with that final battle, the X-men had new recruits. The Professor turned to look at the gang of mutants sitting in the shade of a large old oak tree a little apart from the others.

There sat Magneto's Acolytes, X-23 and oddly enough… the Rogue.

The two girls were sitting up in the tree; lying on the bulky branches… basking in the warmth as glimmers of sunlight from between the leaves shinned on them. The two of them had become close friends, opening up to each other and their father figure, Logan. Both of them had had a rough childhood, so they could relate to each other's pains… helping the other through one things got rocky.

_Finally they had someone to open to…_

Rogue had even named her friend, since she felt left out… not having a proper name.

"KIM!" Rogue screamed as she fell down from one of the lower branches, thankfully right into Piotr's arms.

"Thanks, sugah… KIM YA DAMNED SHE-WOLF! AHM G'NNA GET YAH NOW!" the southerner thanked, before screaming in her infamous thick Mississippi-accent at her sister-like friend.

"That's what you get for trying to push me off while I'm basking" Kim, a.k.a X-23, shouted back as she lay back down on to her favorite branch.

As the gothic, untouchable mutant-girl climbed her way back up to give a piece of her mind to her sister, the three Acolytes were cracking up as they sat around the tree.

Piotr went back to reading his book, always keeping mostly to himself... never one for big crowds. John continued to look at the "cat-fight", as he put it…

And Remy went back to playing solitaire on the warm grass, once in a while stealing a glance to look at the girls up in the tree.

Everyone at the mansion knew that he was quite taken by Rogue… everyone but him and the girl in question. He would subtly flirt; try getting her attention… even though he didn't need to…

_Young love… always so complicated…what will they do once they realize?_

And finally, Xavier turned his gaze to look at Ororo, who was also keeping her watchful eye on the mischievous young students. Her white hair rippled in the light breeze, catching the light from the blazing sun… making it shine like and angel's wings.

But still she didn't look completely happy.

_She is worried for her young nephew… Evan… he is still persistently staying with the Morlocks…determined to protect them until mutants have the same rights as humans…_

_**A brave quest... You should be proud of him, Ororo…**_

She turned her gaze to look at the professor.

_**I know… but I worry so much for him…**_

_**He is alright…he was trained by the best after all…**_

That subtle compliment got a small smile from her. She turned to look at the flawless sky, enjoying its warmth and letting herself float in the air… smiling.

"Charles?"

The professor turned in his wheelchair to look at Doctor Hank McCoy, wearing a loose-fitting, yet official-looking dark-grey suit and a clip-board in hand.

"They've arrived" the Beast smiled to his long-time friend.

"Very well"

_**All X-Men, meet us at the entrance hall to welcome two new students...**_

A few minutes later, all of the mansion's inhabitants were standing in the darkened entrance hall. All the curtains were slightly drawn, making the usually light room look gloomier than usual.

"What's, like, happening Professor?" Kitty asked, as she pulled a loose baby-pink shirt over her wet bikini.

"Just precautions, Kitty…" he smiled warmly.

Then the doors slowly drifted open, to reveal to figures approaching the mansion. Unconsciously, everyone held their breathes; only breathing again once the two arrivals were inside and the doors were closed again.

One of them was an 18-year-old pale girl, not pale like Rogue, but pale nonetheless… a more natural-looking pale, kind of angelic. Her hair was just below shoulder-length, loosely wavy and platinum blonde. Her eyes were a profound sky-blue color… all in all, making her look more like an angel than a mutant.

She was wearing a very conservative looking outfit, standing in a graceful, lady-like poise and smiling warmly to everyone around her as she looked around herself, as if to check something.

She turned to look at the other person beside her and whispered to them, just audibly enough for everyone around her to barely hear: "Its ok, _Fumetsu_… curtains are drawn"

Slowly, but surely, the other arrival pulled the dark cloak from around him.

He was an older looking guy, around the age of Remy or John, with jet-black hair and eyes of black hematite. His skin was even paler than the girl's… and looked just as natural. He had a… _eternal_ look to him.

He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black form-fitting shirt, black combat boots and black cut-of-the-finger leather gloves, along with a striking deep purple leather trench coat.

"Thanks, _Tenshi_…" he sighed to the angel beside him, as he threw the black cloak onto the floor in front of him.

"Anytime…" she smiled again.

A silence fell inside the entrance hall, but the newcomers didn't seem bothered by it.

Charles turned to his students, "Please welcome our two new recruits, Sarah Frost and Vlad Taras"

And then, all Hell broke loose.

All Charles could do was sigh. He really loved his students, but sometimes he jut wished he could press a mute button on a remote and get them all to be quiet so he could explain. Smiling to himself at the idea, he turned to look at how the new mutants were taking the surprising outburst.

Sarah was shaking her head, laughing lightly in an almost angel-like voice and Vlad was grinning showing off his extremely deadly-looking canines.

_They would fit in quite well…_

And with that Professor X called for order, so he could explain the reason for the arrival of these two new peculiar mutants.

_Thank God it was at least a sunny day…_

* * *

Under the same warm summer sun, stood another mutant in an alley-way. Breathing heavily from her narrow escape she stopped to catch her breathe and try ease the stitch on her side. 

_Damn San Francisco and its damned hills!_

Her arresting just-below-shoulder-length purple hair fell around her tanned skin. Her deep purple eyes with a hint of gold were rimmed with unshed tears from the feat of running for her life. She pressed her hand on her chest, trying to calm her heart down.

That's when it hit her.

Unimaginable pain. Her head felt as if it were going to explode in fire and brimstone. The psychic mutant girl, a.k.a Mientra, fell to her knees crying out in agony.

Quickly she tried to summon her powers… anything to protect herself… but they didn't work… she was defenseless…

Another wave hit her.

Tears filled her eyes, as the final blow hit her.

She gasped in her last breathe, before her unique eyes rolled up and her eyelids shut for the last time, falling to the ground.

"Mientra… I told you to join willingly…" a dark voice sighed with a hint of sadistic joy from the back of the alley.

The figure walked closer, still staying in the shadows of the buildings. After regarding the immobile girl for a while, he just spoke into the shadows "Take her", before turning away and disappearing with a whish of a dark cloak.

Her large purple-tinted sunglasses broken. Her body going cold even in the warm West-Coast air. No visible physical injuries. No breathe of living in her. No glint of life in her eyes. _No more life…_

_On a sunny day…_

* * *

So... what ya think? PLZ PLZ PLZ review... :P 

Anyway, for the ones that didn't realise _italics means thoughts_ and _**bold-italics means telepathic conversation**_... ;)

And just to be on the same page, here's the ages everyone is in this fic:

14 - Jamie (Multiple)

15 – Kurt (Nightcrawler), Amara (Magma), Rahne (Wolfsbane) and Roberto (Sunspot)

16 – Tabitha (BoomBoom), Kitty (Shadowcat), Jubilee and Ray (Bezerker)

17 – Rogue, Bobby (Iceman), Samuel (Cannonball), Alex (Havok) and X-23

18 – Jean and Scott

21 – Remy (Gambit) and John (Pyro)

24 – Piotr (Colossus)

And the Prof X, Beast (Hank), Wolverine (Logan), Storm (Ororo) and Angel (Warren) are just plainly adults… no need to specify their ages… ;)

If the ages are different in the series, DEAL! I want them like this (and some of them are like that for a reason…)

**Chapter dedicated to Daniel, Blue and whoever is the first to review! ;)**

**Alex Black**


	2. Angel & Hellion

Hey again my wonderful readers! All i can say is wow... so many reviews:P

thanx for this... made me want to update the very next day!!! hehehheheh

anyway... here's the new chapter called _Angel & Hellion _...hope ya like it...

The P.O.V will by our new mutant Sarah Frost/Tenshi... requested by my friend Dan! (blame him if this sucks!)

**_Dedicated to all the ones who reviewed the last chapter (not bothered in typin all their names ;P) and my deceased friend, in who's image Sarah Frost was created. Miss ya..._**

* * *

_(Music: Evanescence – My Immortal... throughout the whole chapter)_

The soft angelic figure rose from her bed gracefully, pulling a silky robe over her pale petite figure as she walked over to the windows. She opened the curtains to reveal the green landscape of the Xavier institute. The sun was lazily rising above the tree tops, creating a soft glow along the horizon.

_God it's beautiful… hopefully we can stay..._

"Tenshi… you alright?" a soft voice called from the shadows lurking in her room.

"Yeah… just wish _she_ were here already…" the angel breathed softly, with a hint of sorrow tainting her voice.

"She'll be here…" the voice spoke to her, this time closer.

"I know, Fumetsu… it's just… I miss having her around…"

"Me too…" the dark-haired guy spoke from next to her, still staying to the shadows.

"The undefeatable… unstoppable… untouchable… _Akuma_…" she spoke with bitterness, to no one in particular, as she looked at the rising sun.

"You know _that's_ what _they_ call her now?" Sarah sighed turning to her friend, a small icicle-like tear running down her cheek.

"She's built quite a reputation… especially on our side of the world" the dark-haired teen laughed lightly, shaking his head.

At those last words, the girl turned away.

"You're going to have to get used to what we are… why we're here…" he spoke, serious.

"It's just that… it makes us sound so cold… heartless… evil" she whispered, another tear falling from her heavenly eyes.

A silence fell in between the two… the fair angel in the light… and the dark devil in the shadows.

"So… who are you sharing rooms with?" Sarah asked, trying to sound light-hearted.

"The blue little teleporting fuzz-ball… Kurt" Vlad responded, grinning.

"Is he nice?"

"Yeah… they're all nice…"

"Do you think they will be… once they find out what we are…?"

Silence.

She turned to look at her comrade.

"Do you think Kurt will be _nice_, once he finds out who you are…_what _you are…?" she asked, in a meaningful tone.

Vlad drew an unnecessarily deep breathe, before grinning, showing off his gleaming white teeth "We'll just have to see won't we… Now, you should get dressed. Go get breakfast."

And before she knew it, he had disappeared into the shadows and gone.

* * *

(Proper Sarah/Tenshi P.O.V) 

After breakfast, which I hardly ate, everyone was called to the _Danger Room_. One of the students offered to help me there, since I was new and all. She had long red hair and green eyes, and was about a head taller than me. I didn't catch her name though… and plainly wasn't bothered in asking. We were about the same age, but she seemed… kind of naïve… too happy. She was always blabbering on about how great the teachers were and how she hoped Vlad and I would like it here.

Once we got to the Danger Room, she became all blushing and flustered when she saw the nerd-guy with the shades… Scott I think his name was. _How obvious..._

As all the Junior X-men trained with the lead of "Shades" and "Red", Vlad and I stayed in the control room with one of the Senior X-Men (I think his name was Logan) watching. We criticized practically their every move. They hadn't had the same training as us, but seriously… that's all they have got?!

After about an hour, the X-Men came to the control room, all of them looking like they could just fall over and die. I shook my head ever so slightly, but Vlad picked it up.

_**Give them a chance…**_

**_I can't believe we have to work with these… these… rookies, for lack of a better term!_**

_**You know we have to, at least until Akuma gets here…**_

_**Yeah I know…**_

But our telepathical conversation was interrupted as Professor X spoke to me in particular… like he knew I hadn't been paying attention… _well since he's telepathic… I wouldn't put that past him…_

"Sarah, since I know how advanced you and Vlad are… do you want to do the run separately?" he asked, smiling knowingly.

All the students' jaws dropped. Even the dork and his groupie thought we couldn't handle it. Like they thought we'd die. Only "the Wolverine" as they called him, seemed to have the least bit of faith in us… _probably knowing that the Prof had an ace up his sleeve._

_**Make that two…**_

I sneaked a look at Vlad's smug grin.

"Sure… what was their time on that run? That was a level 3 right?" I grinned subtly.

"_Advanced_ level 3… _all_ weaponry loaded… safety on… took us exactly _one_ _hour_ to take down" the dork with the shades panted slightly.

I cocked my eyebrow, before turning to Logan at the monitors.

"Turn the safety off… make's it more fun" I smiled to him as I got up and went to the door.

At the door I turned to Vlad and grinned "Fifteen minutes tops…"

"At least seventeen…"

"50 bucks and a drink?"

"Deal" he grinned.

I smirked at him and walked out of the control room.

After a few minutes I was in the metallic arena they called "Danger" Room, wearing my uniform. It was a white form-fitting leotard, with wide a v-neck and no sleeves, a very pale blue ice-skating mini-skirt and a pair of white mid-thigh boots. I had pulled my hair up into a messy bun.

I walked to the very center of the stadium and looked up at the others.

"Ready when you are…"

I looked around myself to see the whole nine yards of weaponry point directly at me, ready to fire.

"Can they make this any easier…?" I grinned.

Before a single ray or bullet could hit me, I had created an ice cover around me. Wasting no time in admiring my flawless work, I touched the soles of my boots, creating skating blades on them. Within seconds I was spinning around my axis on my blades inside the envelop of coolness. A current of cold air started to spin with me.

Faster and faster… the current got stronger and stronger.

Deciding to go easy on that obviously expensive machinery, in seconds I created ice-wings to my back and flying burst out… also letting the arctic cold out.

The weaponry froze in the blink of an eye.

As I landed I disintegrated my wings to a pile of snow on the floor. I looked up at the stunned crowd at the control room and smugly, took a bow like professional ice-skaters did.

As I entered the control room again, drying my drenched hair I could see the amazement in almost everyone's looks. But instead of facing them, I turned to Vlad and asked "Owe me?"

He gave me his usual death glare, he was a very bad loser, and growled like the animal he was "I'll pay you later"

I smiled as I went and sat next to him and for once acted like the child I had never been "Awwww… is lil Fangs angwy wit' me?"

He turned to look at my puppy-dog-eyes-look and his fatal glower softened. He shook his head as he wrapped one of his cold arms around my shoulders.

"Na…"

* * *

I watched as he went through the same thing. He was amazing. Just as the guns were loading, he confidently just pulled off his coat and shirt. The second the guns started to fire, he turned to his hellish true-self. His canines got longer. His muscles became more defined. His eyes turned blood-red. 

A couple of the girls screamed as they saw his true face. I was unfazed. I had seen him like this before. Sometimes he lost control of the hellion within him…

I could remember the last time very clearly.

As a vampire, losing control can be lethal for the people around you. I should know this better than anyone… but yet I'm not afraid of him… or what he could do to me…

As I snapped back to reality, realizing I had been stroking my bare neck with my hand, he had already disabled almost all of the machines set out to stop him. He was too fast for them. That was a plus-side to his mutation. He had speed beyond anyone's dreams. You could hardly see him as he sped across the room to disarm the attacking weaponry.

And the next second, he was done.

When he came back, with his shirt and coat held with his right arm over his shoulder and a towel over his neck, and an incredibly arrogant look on his face he smirked at me "That was exactly three minutes, right? Pay up, Tenshi..."

_Damned vamp…_

* * *

(Back to the weird not completely Sarah/Tenshi P.O.V) 

Late that night, they were all called to the entrance hall again. Practically all the students or former-students arrived yawning and in their pajamas. Even the teachers came in their night-wear.

There was only three, apart from the angel and the vampire that came in relatively normal clothes. They looked like they had come from an extra danger room session, still in their uniforms. A dark-haired girl with metallic claws, a girl with chestnut hair with white streaks framing her face and an auburn-haired man with_… wait… that can't be…_

Before she could even begin to ask the black-eyed devil next to her, the Professor called for attention.

"I would ask you all to welcome Colonel Nick Fury and his team" he greeted, pointing out with his hand the stern uniformed man next to him with a non-pirate-looking eye-patch and grey hair.

At that, everyone looked around themselves, finally waking up to see the hall swarming with soldiers. On the balconies, standing along every wall, and at every door and window… blocking any escape routes.

At the dead center of the hall, were four men standing before a metallic tube. The professor, the colonel, some captain and…

"Tanaka-san!" Sarah smiled, as the old Japanese mentor walked over to his two protégés.

"How are my two _least _favorite students?" he said with a hint of affection, as he gave the both of them a light hug. He hardly ever showed his true feelings, so this was a dramatic change.

"Never mind that, _san_… Is that who I think it is?" the angel asked impatiently, pointing out the large metal tube behind the now three men in the center of the room.

He smiled softly.

"_Hai…_"

Charles Xavier once again called for attention, before continuing, "Well, I feel that I have to explain the situation… that I have to explain myself"

He took a deep breathe.

"I have, I'm not sure if "hired" is the right word, three mercenaries into our ranks… one of which inhabits the inside of this prison. The other two you already know, Sarah Frost and Vlad Taras…" he spoke pointing out the two personal soldiers.

_**No need to hold back now is there…?**_

_**No cover… no holding back…**_

Vlad grinned.

_**This is going to be fun… especially once Akuma is out…**_

"The reason is because, as some of you already know, I have seen a glimpse of what the future has in store for us and mutants in general… and we need to be prepared…" the professor continued.

Everyone stayed in silence, looking from the professor to the two mutants and finally to the top-security prison holding back the third.

"These three mercenaries are stronger than your average mutant. They have been trained to be invincible and invulnerable. Perfect soldiers. And as you have already witnessed, they are impressive." Xavier concluded.

Colonel Fury nodded at one of the soldiers, who pressed a button to open the jail of the locked up mutant.

With a fleeting look, Sarah looked at the auburn-haired man on the other side of the entrance hall. He was taking out a cigarette and placing it to his lips.

_Remy… how are you going to react to seeing her after all these years?_

* * *

Sneak-peak of next chapter: _Queen of Diamonds_

"_**Rem… mate… ya alrigh'?" John asked, worried for his long-time friend.**_

"_**Ange?" he asked, in a croaky voice and thick Cajun accent… full of hope, yet afraid he'd wake up to find it's all a dream… his demonic eyes meeting hers.**_

* * *

**San – meaning "master" in Japanese**

**Hai – meaning "yes" in Japanese**

So here's the newest chapter (and a sneak-peek for the impatient ones :P)

REVIEWZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!

Love to y'all,

Alex

p.s. I've already started chapter 3... but from then on its open to suggestions on who's P.O.V


	3. Queen of Diamonds

Hello again my wonderful readers and Merry XMAS!! So here's my chritmas present to you all... hope you like it!

Now this episode will be in one of my favorite characters P.O.V... ROUGUEY:P

_Chapter dedicated to kibalover cause she was the only one who reviewd the last chap!!!_

Enjoy!!!

p.s. I will be using quite a lot of different languages in this fic (for example french and some stuff in japanese) so to mak it easier than always scrolling down to check what stuff means ill do this:

**(In BOLD and BRACKETS ill put the meaning after the sentence to make it clear)**

Ok??? HIT IT!!!

* * *

_(Music: Simple Plan – Me Against the World)_

(Rogue P.O.V)

The voices in my head wouldn't shut up. They were filling my mind, leaving me numb to everything around me. All of them talking at the same time, so loud I couldn't even hear my own voice in the midst of the chaos.

Even with tonight's training they wouldn't let go of their grip on me for a second. It was driving me over the edge… and there was nothing I could do about it.

The molten metallic cover slowly dripped down, to reveal a large glass tube very much like the one that held the Juggernaut back with obscure blood red liquid inside… and someone. The liquid was too thick and dark to see who it was inside; it was just a black blur. That very second, all the psyches shut up…

"Empty it, but make sure she is harmless" one of the commanders ordered.

The thick red substance began to slowly drain, revealing a girl inside plugged into countless tubes and sensors.

I turned to see Remy's eyes widened and the unlit cigarette drop from his lips at the sight of her. His body began to shake. He drew ragged breathes.

"Rem… that shiela… it's _her_ right?" John breathed, looking from the girl in the tank to the Cajun next to him.

"_Oui_… tis her… _mais c'est impossible_…" **(But it's impossible…)**

"No Gambit. It's really her…" the professor said tranquilly as he looked at the Ragin' Cajun with what looked like… _understanding?_

As the last of the liquid was drained, Colonel Nicholas Fury turned to everyone "I would like to introduce to you… _Mademoiselle LaRouge_"

"Mademoiselle _Beatrix_ LaRouge… a.k.a The Akuma…the infamous killing-machine from across seas… also formerly part of the Thieves Guild in New Orleans…" added the Captain standing in the middle of the room, smirking smugly… as if showing his obviously-going-to-win-Science-Fair-experiment to the judges.

All the X-men turned to look at the young girl. She was about my age. She had long wavy auburn hair, which reached just below her shoulders, and beautifully tanned skin. She had a slender, yet strong-looking figure, held back with thick black chains… criss-crossing throughout the whole container along with the clear tubes and electronic sensors checking she was still alive. She was wearing a form-fitting black shirt and chocolate brown boot-cut trousers. Her eyes suddenly snapped open.

_Oh… my… God…_

They were red. A striking, strong velvet-textured red. So deep and raw. In the midst of those profound flames, lay a drop of liquid onyx… enclosed in a thin beam of burning magnesium.

_God they're beautiful… like a full solar eclipse on a blood-red sky… _

_They're so much like… like Remy's!_

I turned to look at the Cajun beside me again, but for once… he wasn't looking at me. He thought I never noticed him looking at me… but I did.

But this time, he was looking at _her_.

"Rem… mate… ya alrigh'?" John asked, worried for his long-time friend.

"_Ange?_" he asked, in a croaky voice and thick Cajun accent… full of hope, yet afraid he'd wake up to find it's all a dream… his demonic eyes meeting hers.

"_Salut, Remy…_" the girl whispered, with a hint of moisture in her hell's-gate eyes. **(Hello, Remy…)**

Remy made to take a step closer, but was abruptly stopped by one of the many soldiers around the hall.

"I wouldn' do dat 'f I wer' ya" she breathed, in her Cajun accent, looking straight into Remy's eyes… with what looked like… _warning?_..._ fear?_

"She's right," the Captain interjected smirking, "she's out of your league…"

Remy pulled a card out of his trench coat pocket… _the Queen of Diamonds_…

"Let _moi_ t'rou'" he whispered menacingly, charging the card right in front of the eyes of the soldier before him.

"_Remy_. _Arrêtes_. _S'il tu plait_…" the girl quietly pleaded in her flowing French… so very much like Remy's. **(Remy. Stop. Please…)**

Remy looked at her, right into her eyes of molten lava, and uncharged the card.

"_Que faites-tu ici?_" **(What are you doing here?)**

She looked away from his glare, before responding in her emotion-thickened accent "I'm _une mutante_… 'n a mercenary… I got pai'… _mais_, I t'ink the Prof alre'y fille' y' in 'bout tha'…" **(Just in case ya can't read that: I'm a mutant… and a mercenary… I got paid… but, I think the Prof already filled you in about that…)**

"Well, enough of the touching "family" reunion. Tenshi, give Akuma her coat." Colonel Fury commanded, obviously not feeling comfortable in the reunion.

The pale ice-angel went over to the glass prison's control panel, tapped a few buttons, opening a door to let her in. She went over to the girl with eyes from Hell, unchained her and helped the long dark-brown trench coat onto her figure.

"Long time no see Trix. What was it now… 3 months?" the angel asked as she hugged her friend.

"Too long…" the demon whispered as she hugged back.

"So, Tanaka-san, what is Miss LaRouge's mutant power?" Professor X questioned as he turned to look at the small Japanese man, which had stood at the back almost forgotten.

"Thermokinesis… or to put it simply the ability to control and manipulate heat into different forms. People call her a "_heat-seeking demon_", for lack of a better term. She was born with an advanced x-gene, which lay dormant until she was 16 years old. Her power includes absorbing the heat from her surroundings and the people around her. Once she is in "_overload_", as she refers to it, she can change that heat into an immense blast of fire… decimating everything within her range of sight. Her power is uncontrollable; therefore everyone must stay at least 3 meters away from her at all times" the little Japanese-man explained as he walked closer through the astonished mutant crowd.

"How 'bout _elle_?" Remy asked, looking at Sarah standing next to her friend and comrade.

"Tenshi has no body heat, so she cannot be harmed by the Akuma's powers… and neither can Fumetsu… well… most of the time anyway." Mr. Tanaka clarified, looking at the two girls with a neutral expression on his Asian face… but with a hint of pride in his eyes… and slight… _dread_?

"Anything else we need to know about her powers?" Scott interjected the conversation, trying to be very leader-like even in is pajamas and take the initiative to get to know his new follower's strengths and weaknesses…

"She also has impressively strong empathetic skills, which she can control when there are only a few people around her. What's more, when absorbing someone's heat, she will also take in their unconscious urges and desires… anger… making her very dangerous once she is in overload. No longer in control, she'll attack anything and anyone."

I stared at the demonic-mutant. She was dangerous, and more in fact than your average mutant… she is even more dangerous than me. She can't even come _close_ to anyone.

"She has learnt to properly block out only two people from her empathetic powers, Sarah and Vlad… but here, with so many people around her and emotions running high, she will have trouble controlling it. So she will feel practically every emotion within this building, even with mind-blocks or protections. The only place she can escape is that tube, specially made to prevent her from feeling anything from outside it. It is also one of the only places that is able to contain her blasts of fire." The Colonel stated, turning to look at everyone around him… mutant and soldier alike.

"What mutant level is she at?" Beast asked, as always, fascinated by the new girl joining their ranks.

"At the moment, her powers are at a level 6… but her potential goes right off the charts. The simulations demonstrate that if ever she were mightily pissed off, unable to control herself and the unconscious urges within her, she could absorb all the heat on earth and throw a blast of flames with a range that would easily reach Pluto and burn it to cinders" the Captain explained, looking at his notes eagerly.

Everyone in the room, except for the four men at the front, Remy, her comrades and me took a step or two back… afraid of her.

I could tell it hurt her, by the look in her eyes… even if her face stayed emotionless.

She turned to her pale angelic friend and whispered something inaudible. The angel shook her head looking sad at whatever the captive had just said, before leading her towards the door of the cell. As they walked through the doorway, Tenshi handed the brunette a pair of dark brown sunglasses… which she immediately put on to cover her eyes.

"_Ange_… y' don' hav' t' do dat 'ere… No one g'nna teas' y' 'bout _tes yeux_…" Remy smiled jokingly, but his eyes showed that he was serious. **(your eyes)**

She looked at him through the dark lenses, before looking down at her feet and sighing in a barely audible voice "If y' don' mind… I'd like t' go t' _ma chamber_…" **(my room)**

Everyone backed away again. A small shiver racked through the small Cajun girl as she walked up the stairs and to her room.

* * *

_Duck. Swipe kick._

_Remy dodged it with ease._

We were back in the Danger Room. Kim had gone off to bed already. But we stayed behind to continue training. We did this almost every night…

_Dodge. Punch._

_He blocked my attack._

I couldn't find my focus. My thoughts were running wild. I couldn't stop thinking about the new girl… and her connection to Remy.

_Before I knew it, a punch resounded on my left jaw._

_My head flew back._

"Y'aligh' _chère_?" he asked surprised. He hadn't expected me to take the hit.

I touched my sore jaw. There'd be a bruise by morning.

"_Chère_?"

He came closer to me.

"Ah'm fahne…"

"Y' sure?"

_Round-the-house kick to the ribs. Left hook to the jaw._

_He stumbled back. He hadn't been expecting an attack._

"Neva bettah…"

We got back to training.

_Block. Kick. Duck. Punch. And all over again…_

He pinned me down onto the ground. I was too tired to fight back. He grabbed my hands in his and held them above my head.

Our deep breathing came out in unison. _His in to my out. His out to my in._

"W'as been bot'erin' y' _chère_?"

I perplexedly looked up at his demonic eyes.

"Y' kno' 'xactly wha' Remy mean… wha's g't y' s' distract'd?" **(You know exactly what Remy mean… what's got you so distracted?)**

I took another deep breathe before answering "The new girl… Akuma"

He gave me a look… I couldn't figure out what he was searching in my gaze.

"It's just tha'… ya seem ta hav' this connection…" I continued.

"We kne' eachot'er a long time ago…"

"Tha's not all… is it?"

Silence… then he slowly shook his head.

I looked away from him, before whispering "Erm… where ya' two… close?"

He chuckled soflty, before whispering in my ear "Remy no' int' inces' _chère_"

I quickly turned to face him, only for him to meet my lips with his.

The flow of memories and feelings merged with the things he was making me feel… and then it all came clear.

_Beatrix is Remy's **sister**!_

* * *

YAY!!! I'm FINALLY done with this chapter... you have no idea how much its been buggin me (damned writer's blocks!) 

So... what everyone think? REVIEWZ!!! (even you Dan!) Thanks for reading btw!!!

now along with your reviewz, i'd also apretiate suggestions on who's P.O.V i should do next... i was thinkinof doing Vlad Taras/Fumetsu... so what ya think?

HAVE AN AWESOME XMAS WITH MILLIONS OF PRESENTS!!!

Take care,

Alex

p.s. if the mutant level thing is off, let me know and ill change it... and yes, I know that i put the Queen of Diamonds even though Remy's signature card in the series is the Queen of Hearts... it's there for a whole different reason!!!!


	4. Losing Control

Hey again my wonderful readers! (and yet again only kibalover reviewd... im startin to feel depressed)

anyway... this will be in my second OC's P.O.V... Vlad Taras

_dedication and a mountain of cookies for kibalover _

* * *

(Vlad Taras/Fumetsu P.O.V.)

_(Music: From the Inside - Linkin Park) _

The forever-young fiend with skin of ivory leaned against the cool metallic wall of the elevator... watching the numbers of the floors as he went down.

…_Ding…_

The doors silently slid open as he made his way through to the scorching hot corridor… the metallic walls, however thick, emanating the heat from within. Right in front of him were the double-doors to Akuma's training room, with the numbers **_666_** carved through the middle.

_How unoriginal… to call the demon's lair that…_

Instead of going through, he turned to his right and up a big staircase. The air became cooler as he climbed up. He made his way to the top to see his… comrade…

Tenshi… Frost… _Sarah_…

"How's she doing?" he asked, walking over to the angel… standing beside her next to the large crystalline dome over the fighting arena. There was the third of the mercenary-trio, Akuma, training. Even though it was already past midday, she hadn't left the specially designed training room once… working out since the crack of dawn.

"Not good… she's pushing herself too hard… again…" she sighed sorrowfully in her refined British accent, looking down at their friend.

Vlad focused on the demon in the midst of the fires of Hell. He couldn't reach her with his minor telepathical skills… the dome was too thick… had to be, in order to prevent her powers from getting out.

She was exhausted. Barely holding herself up anymore… barely holding herself together. But still unheard through the dome she continued to bark commands to the fight-arena. To push the heat up. To bring in more robots. Making the flames around her grow. Making her gasp for air at the intensity of the burning. _To test herself… her limits…_

A crowd was gathering in the "audience". They had nothing better to do; after all… it was a boring Saturday. They had lived at the mansion for almost a week now… and still, Vlad didn't understand them…

Entertaining themselves by watching her beat herself up. Like the Romans going to the coliseum to watch gladiators fight to the death. Like teenagers crowding around two girls having a cat-fight._ It made him sick…_

"Why haven't you stopped her?"

"Professor's orders. He said to let her _vent_. Said it will do good for her… to let it all out" Sarah responded, in her order-following-soldier voice.

"We have to stop her… she'll get herself killed… she hasn't trained with this kind of intensity in months…"

"We have our orders…"

The vampire turned to look at his partner. He knew she wanted to help Beatrix as much as him… but she was right… they had to follow orders.

_Mercenary way of life…_Vlad thought bitterly to himself.

"She's not going to be able to take it…" he finally whispered.

Silence fell in between them, only broken by the amazed cheers of the crowd watching her like an exhibit at the zoo.

"I know…" Sarah finally weakly whispered back.

He took a sideways glance at her. She looked so sad. He hated seeing her sad…

Vlad wrapped his cold arm around her shoulders, and coaxed her closer.

"We'll be here for her…" he softly whispered in her ear.

She just nodded, looked up at him for a second and then rested her head against his firm and comforting shoulder.

"_Yeah! Bet she can control her powers…"_

"…_I mean look at the way she bends those flames!..."_

"…_The whole minimal distance has to be bull…"_

"…_she just wants attention..."_

The two mercenaries overheard as the younger X-Men discussed their friend. Vlad's arm tightened around the girl next to him in anger.

_**Damn I wanna hurt them right this second…**_

_**They're not worth it… let it go…**_

Her soothing voice inside his head calmed him a bit. His arm loosened again. _She could always calm him down…_

"Bet she just does it to work guys up… you know, the hard-to-get act..." a guy, who seemed to be the ring-leader of the pack, laughed out loud.

_**Ok… that's it!**_

Before he could convince himself to stop he had turned around and was predatorily advancing on the kid. He was already vamping, letting the demon within him out. Advancing fast. He was already halfway there before Tenshi even realized he was gone.

"Don't!" she cried out after him.

But it was too late. He had unleashed his worst nightmare.

The next second he had the guy held from the collar of his preppy shirt against the wall. Vlad could smell the fear in him. Could feel his heart thumping against his hands. Feel the power, that he could end his pathetic excuse of a life in the blink of an eye… _so tempting… to feel the blood… God, it had been so long…_

He could vaguely hear voices calling for him. Calling for him to come back…

_But he was too far gone… too far gone to care…_

Then he felt it. Cold. Intense cold. Burning cold.

"Vlad… it's ok… calm down"

Her voice filled his head. So calming.

Vlad began to regain control. His fangs shrinking back to their normal size. His muscles relaxing. His eyes becoming black again.

"Good… that's it… now let him down…"

Vlad looked at the guy before him. He was no older than Beatrix. His eyes filled with fear. His power had activated in panic, freezing Vlad's hands.

Easily breaking the ice, he let the boy down and took a step back.

Sarah stood in front of him, her hand still on his shoulder. The touch of ice. She looked at him right in the eyes. Such beautiful eyes.

There was an intense silence in the room. Only the deep breathing of the two mercenaries could be heard. Suddenly, she hugged the vampire tightly and whispered "Don't ever scare me like that again… I thought you were too far gone… You couldn't hear me…"

After a second, his arms wrapped around her petite body, leaning his head against hers. She was just a couple inches shorter than him, but right now… she felt so small in his arms.

"Forgive me…"

* * *

_01.00_

That's what the digital clock on his roommates night-stand said. Vlad dressed without making a sound. Pulled his dark denim jacket on. He looked at the young blue-boy snoring on his bed, rumbled up in his sheets… and smiled.

He was out in the corridor the next second. He just had to get out. All these sleeping people were driving him insane… especially after the incident earlier today.

Vlad slid down the banister of the staircase. Headed towards the kitchen. Easiest to open.

As he walked down the corridor, he saw a dim light in the kitchen.

Without thinking twice, he let his demonic visage slide in place.

He edged his way to the kitchen, completely soundless. Then he heard it, the rhythmic breathing and heart-beat he knew so well… Akuma…

He smiled and casually walked inside the kitchen.

"Up late aren't we? You know you're not supposed to be down here alone…" he grinned.

She was sitting at the kitchen table. A plate of what looked like very runny and bland porridge in front of her. He knew exactly what it was.

It was artificially manufactured food. Pumped up with synthetic proteins, minerals, vitamins and other nutrients… and chemicals. She had been forced to eat it for most of her life. Beatrix no longer could eat normal food. It just made her ill and forced her to stay in bed for days… making her weak and vulnerable.

Akuma looked up at her co-worker with a soft yet feeble smile on her lips.

"And wha' 'bout y'… goin' out?"

He looked at her. Still in her training clothes. Drenched in sweat. A small band-aid on her forehead, where a robot got her in her fatigue most likely. A couple small bruises marring her skin.

"Where you training until now?" Vlad asked with concern.

He felt like he was in charge of the girls' safety. Beatrix was like a little sister he never had… and Sarah…she was... different...

"Yea… hav' t' catch 'p y' kno'… been out 'f 't fo' mont's…" **(Yea… have to catch up you know… been out of it for months…)**

"You're pushing yourself too hard"

"I can take 't…" she shrugged, continuing to eat the only type of food she'd had for years… cringing at the tastelessness and the too-familiar feeling on her tongue.

Her voice clearly told him that it was final.

He sighed deeply, before turning to the door and walking out into the cool night air.

"When you finish… go to bed, and don't you dare get up before 08.30AM… it's an order" he smiled good-naturedly, as he closed the door softly.

* * *

It was almost dawn when Vlad walked back to the mansion. He walked in, soundless, using the spare key under the doormat of the kitchen door. Walking up the stairs, he decided to go check on the girls.

He walked to their room, and opened their bedroom door silently. They were both still in bed. Beatrix rolled up in her covers. Turning every once in a while. She was always restless.

But Sarah… she was perfectly still. Lying on her back, with her hair like a golden halo around her head. He found himself sitting beside her.

And before he could stop himself, he pressed a tender kiss on her lips.

He got up and walked out. Had to get back to his room before Kurt woke up.

* * *

Sooooo? What ya think??? Comments appretiated:P

Ok then... so the next two chapter have already been planned (im co-writing them with my friend kibalover), but if you have suggestions for latter chaps they'd be very much appretiated ;)

So next two chapters are going to be joint with my friend kibalover's fic...

_**Preview of Next Chapter: **_

_...I heard the large doors slide open. I looked up to see who was the imbecile stupid enough to walk in on me training... A tall young man walked in, and by his posture I immediately thought he was a jerk. _

REVIEWZZZZ!!!! Take care,

Alex


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE IMPORTANT NOTICE IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**Okay... I'm very sorry to say to all the loyal fans that I've gathered over the time, that this is the end of the line.**

**After re-reading these fics (in hope to get some inspiration to continue writing)... I knew this was the end of them. They're dead. I have no way to continue any of them. Again, I say I'm very sorry to those who have waited long and patiently for the updates (specially to the faithful readers of **_**Daughter of Darkness**_**, I am SO SORRY). Special thanx to my ever-loyal reviewers **_**darkflame1516**_** and **_**nenokas**_**, for being so great and supportive. Without you I would've stopped writing a long time ago. Thank you so much!**

**I will however continue writing. A new account; a new beginning.**

**To those who still want to read my fics, please send me a message and I will send you the name of my new account once I've put it up.**

**I'll try to keep the Sues from invading that one xD**

**So to all the great readers/reviewers of:**

_**Daughter of Darkness**_

_**The Bite of the Slytherin Serpent**_

_**The Third Slayer**_

_**Unexpected Alliance**_

_**Vampire Eyes**_

**I am truly grateful for your amazing reviews and support (or flames xD), because they have helped me in becoming a better writer.**

_** There is a chance (VERY SLIM) that I will re-write these fics in my new account eventually (especially **__**Daughter of Darkness**___

**Thank you again, I'm very sorry and hopefully I won't get a mod of angry readers trying to kill be because of this xD**

_**Alexandra-Black**_


End file.
